Blog użytkownika:Szczerbuś/Tajemniczy gość na Berk
Żeby było dla wszystkich jasne -Piszę z perspektywy Dreika innej Nocnej Furii -Inni też występują -Znaleziono już stada Nocnych Furii -Wszystko toczy się na Berk I sorka za jakiekolwiek błędy. ROZDZIAŁ 1 Musiałem uciekać z mojej wyspy.Jeden wredny koleś mnie zaatakował a smoki mnie wygnały. To jest nie fair. -Hej Dreik ląduj.Dobrze znałem ten głos wylądowałem na skale która się zatrzęsła. Lunar wylądowała na przeciwko mnie.-Hej a ty gdzie lecisz? -A jak myślisz lece gdzie kolwiek -Bo smoki Cię pogoniły? -Tak w przeciwności do Cebie chce żyć! Wypowiaedziałem to tak,że to raczej był smoczy krzyk.Skała która przed tem się zatrzęsła znowu zaczęła się trząść tym razem bardziej.Nagle skała zaczęła się rozpadać szybko z Lunar znaleźliśmy się w powietrzu.A ze skały wyleciał ogromny biały Krzykozgon. Popatrzył się najpierw na Lunar potem na mnie.Powiedziałem Lunar,że jak skręce w prawo ona ma lecieć w lewo. Zgodziła się ja szybko poleciałem w prawo Krzykuś poleciał za mną,a Lunar poleciała na do domu. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Leciałem jak oszalały,żeby tylko nie zostać zjedzonym przez Krzykuśa.Smok cisną we mnie kolcami zrobiłem niezły unik. Smok minimalnie się do mnie zbliżył zionął w moją stronę.Nie zdążyłem zrobić uniku smok trafił w mój ogon a ja runąłem na pewną wyspe.Gdy pozbierałem się ledwo dysząc z ziemi zobaczyłem,że mój ogon jest osmalony,ale będe mógł latać.Uspokoiłem się tylko jedno pytanie mi się nasówało do mojej głowy.Gdzie ja udiaska jestem. Zobaczyłem ośodłanego śmiertnika zębacza.Pewnie gdzieś jest jeździec,ale zapytać się można. -Hej możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jestem? -Jesteś na wyspie Berk odpowiedziała smoczyca. Z kądś znałem tą wyspe wtedy mnie olśniło to wyspa smoczych jeźdźców. -Dzięki odpowiedziałem smoczycy.Po chwili usłyszeliśmy głos dziewczyny -Wichura gdzie jesteś. A Wichura poderwała się do lotu i już jej nie widziałem. Poszedłem nad klify położyłem się i obserwowałem piękny zachód słońca. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Obudziłem się była ciemna noc dalej byłem przy klifach.Zrobiło mi się bardzo zimno. Poszedłem w głąb lasu,ale i tam było zimno. Poszedłem przed siebie zobaczyłem piękną dolinkę z małym jeziorkiem. Wszedłem tam było ciepło i przytulnie,ale wyczuwałem,że dawniej była tu inna Nocna Furia. Niezbyt nie to przejęło poszedłem pod skały był tam dołek akurat jak dla Nocnej Furi. Wszedłem do tego dołka było miło i przytulnie nagle rozpętała się wielka burza i zaczęło lać jak scebra. A mi było ciepło i słucho szybko zasnąłem mimo,że pioruny bardzo hałasowały. Gdy rano się obudziłem padał jeszcze deszcz.Nie chciało mi się wstawać,ale zrobiłem się głodny. Podszedłem do jeziorka wsadziłem łep do wody a ryb nie było! Byłem w szoku,ale zaraz się otrząsłem z szoku.Wybiegłem z polanki i zacząłem włęszyć. Wyczułem ludzką osade postanowiłem tam pójść.Gdy szedłem to podziwiałem piękne widoki miałem nadzieje,że znajde jakieś ryby do jedzenia. Nagle usłyszałem inną Nocną Furię pobiegłem tam.Gdy wybiegłem z krzaków zobaczyłem Nocną Furię i''' Stormcuttera. A koło nich byli ludzi jedna kobieta przy Stormcutterze i chłopak z protezą koło Nocnej Furi. '''ROZDZIAŁ4 Nastawiłem się do ataku smoki to zobaczyły też chciały atakować tylko,że mnie.Chłopak powoli do mnie podchodził był bardzo blisko mnie.Wyciągną ręke do mnie wyczułem,że nie chcą mi nic zrobić pozwoliłem mu pogłaskać mnie. Widziałem,że jest zadowolony,ale nagle zamartwił się.Popatrzyłem tam gdzie on chodizło o mój ogon. Nagle powiedizał -Mamo musimy zabrać go do lekarza jego ogon jest w kiepskim stanie. To jego mama pomyślałem zaskoczony.Podbiegła do niego smoki też,ale one zajęy się mną. -Hej jestem Szczerbatek a ty zapytał szybko i bardzo ciekawy. -Ja nazywam się Dreik-a ja Chmuroskok odpowiedział spokojnie. -Mło was poznać -Ten chłopak to Czkawka mój jeździec -A ta Pani ma na imię Valka jest moim jeźdzcem i matką Czkawki. I tą miłą gadanine przerwał Czkwaka. -Dobra smoczki idziemy do osady. Myślałem,że polecą a ja będe szedł.A tu wszyscy szli byłem zadowolony,że kogoś już znam na tej wyspie. ROZDZIAŁ 5 -Dreik co Ci się stało w ogon?Kto Ci to zronił?-Zioną we mnie Krzykozgon. -Żartujesz tak powiedział Chmurek-nie nie żartuje. -Gdzie teraz jest nie wiem,a co może nas zaatakować? -Tak może nas zaatakować jak Ciebie zaatakował to dlaczego by nie Berk.-Fakt odpowiedziałem z zamysłem. Nagle Valka odpowiedziała raczej do mnie,że już jesteśmy. Spojrzałem przed siebie i zobaczyłem piękną osadę ze smokami. Była piękna i kolorowa zobaczyłem Wichurę tym razem była z nią dziewczyna. -Hej Czkawka dzień dobry prosze Pani. -Hejka Astrid -Witaj Astrid. -Popatrz kto z nami jest -A gdzie to znaleźliście tego słodziaka? Zapytała Astrid no nieźle zostałem słodziuśnym smoczusiem pomyślałem z ironią. -A przybiegł do nas chyba przywiódł go głos Szczerbka. -A jak go nazwiecie? -Nie wiem może Dreik podoba ci się smoczuś? Zapytał Czkawka wyraiłem,że jesteśmy bardzo zadowolony pomrukując miło i słodko. Dobra idziemy do lekarza.Byliśmy już przy drzwiach Czkawka otworzył drzwi i kazałmi wejść wszedłem trochę zestresowany. -Dzień dobry doktorze.Zawołał Czkawka z uśmiechem uspokoiło to mnie. -Wiatj Czkawko co u ciebie. -A mam prośbę,żebyś mi tu zbadał smoka. Przyszedł ten lekarz zrobił zdiwioną minę kiedy mnie zobaczył. -A który to chory Szczerbek czy ten drugi a może Chmurek? -Nie ten drugi nazywa się Dreik ma przysmalony ogon -Już sprawdzamy.Chodź tu smoczek wskakuj tu. Kazał wskoczyć mi na stół zrobiłem jak kazał.O cho zaraz tym się zajmiemy. Posmarował mi ogon czymś co nieźle śmierdziało potem zawinął bandarzem. -Nie możesz latać przez tydzień. Co przez tydzień zrobiłem zszokowaną minę. -Lepiej się go słuchaj Dreik -Dobra pa przyjdziemy za tydzień-dobra pa. ROZDZIAŁ 6 -Dobra choć Dreik do smoczej akademii przedstawie Ci wszystkich Ok. Byłem zadowolony,że poznam więcej smoków i ludzi. Smocza akademia znajdowała się na arenie gdzie zabijano kiedyś smoki. -Witam was to nowy mieszkaniec Berk Dreik. -Choć Dreik powiedział zachęcająco,więc poszedłem. Smoki się zaciekawiły mną Każdy zaczął się przedstawiać i mówić kto jest jego jeźdźcem. Tak się wszyscy rozgadali,że była już noc. Podążyłem za Czkawką,Szczerbkiem,Valką i Chmurkiem. Znalazłem się w domu Czkawki.Czkawka dał mi wielki kosz ryb. Były takie pyszne,że po minucie nic nie było.Czkawka kazał mi iść za nim. Poszedłem za nim i Czkawką.Szczerbek położył się na swoim spaniu,ale zrobił mi miejsce. Położyłem się koło niego i zapadłem w bardzo głęboki sen. POTEM WYMYŚLE COŚ,ŻEBY AKCJA SIĘ ROZKRĘCIŁA. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Gdy się onudziłem było rano,ale wszyscy inni spali Szczerbek też.Postanowiłem,że wymknę się z domu i pospaceruje po osadzie.Dreik szybko,ale cicho wymkną się z pokoju Czkawki przez okno.Myślał,że nikt go nie widział,a jednak się mylił. Gdy on przybył na Berk za nim przybyła nie jaka Sela.Z bardzo odległej wyspy jednak Dreik ją bardzo dobrze zna dziewczyna ma uraze do tego smoka straszną.A dlaczego?Bo Dreik kiedyś był na tej wyspie ona chciała go zabić. Dreik broniąc się zrobił jej na twarzy zadrapanie przechodzące przez oko.Dreik przechadzał się i zobaczył paśnik dla smoków. Widać Wichura też się obudziłą bo kręciła się przy paśnikach. -Hej Wichura też nie możesz spać? Zapytałem Wichure która dopiero wtedy mnie zobaczyła. -Tak a tobie zachciało się spacerować? -Widać,że nie tylko mi zachciało się spaceru co? -Ja i tak zaraz zmykam bo Astrid zaraz mnie zawoła. -Chyba bardzo szybko wstaje. -Tak bardzo szybko. Akurat temu przyglądała się Sela nie chciała atakować kiedy ten Śmiertnik tu jest.Dobrze wiedziała czym grozi zabicie smoka jeźdźca na tej wyspie. -Wichura gdzie jesteś! Rozległo się nawoływanie Astrid. -Muszę lecieć -spoko leć. Wichura poderwała się do lotu Dreik tylko patrzył jak leci do Astrid. Sela wykorzystała momęt i zaszła Drieka od tyłu. ROZDZIAŁ 8 Sela zaszła Dreika od tyłu wzięła topór do ręki.I skoczyła na Dreika.On usłyszał ją i zrobił świetny unik. Staną na przeciw Seli. -No co myślałeś,że jak tu się znajdziesz będziesz bezpieczny? Dreik co raz bardziej stawał się nerwowy. -Nerwowy jesteś to Cię zgubi. Dreik zaatakował ona skoczyła z toporem.Dreik wiedział,że będzie się broniła więc on odepchną ją łapami. Ona upadła a Dreik wylądował na łapach.Nagle usłyszał,że drzwi od domu Czkwaki się otwierają. Szybko obejrzał się za siebie.Z domu wyszedł Ckwak Szczerbek,Valka i Chmuroskok. Sel zobaczyła,że smok nie zwraca na nią uwagi.Wzięła topur i rzuciła w smoka. -Dreik uważaj. Smok momętalnie odwrócił się w stronę Seli.Zobaczył lecący topór w jego stronę.Wszyscy myśleli,że nie zdąży. Dreik w tym czasie skoczył na tyle wysoko,że topór przeleciał pod nim i wpadł do kuźni pyskacza. Pyskacz wszystko to widział.Sele próbowała uciec,ale Sączysmark i Mieczyk byli szybsi i złapali ją. -Wszyscy tego pożałujecie. Sela krzyknęła to we łzach. -Niepotrzebnie mnie łapaliście.Popamiętacie mnie i Draga Krwawdonina. Sela popatrzyła się w niebo i Ponocnik ją szybko zabrał z wyspy.Wszyscy stali w szoku jak usłyszeli o Drago zresztą Dreik kiedyś był w jego armii i też był zaskoczony,że on żyje. -No to mamy wielki problem.Mamy smoka z przeszłością dziewczynę która zna Drago a sądząc po minie dreika też mia na pięku z Drago. Na te słowa Dreik popatrzyłze smutkiem na Czkawke podszedł i wtulił się w niego.Czkawka przytulił Dreika. -Trzeba przygotować się na bitwe która może się rozegrać każdego dnia nawet jutro. Dreik popatrzył na ogon i ściągną bandarz.Ogo mimo,że wczoraj dopiero poatrzony był już zdrowy. ROZDZIAŁ 9 Wszyscy zaczęli trenować do walki która miała stoczyć się niewiadomo kiedy.Każdy smok zaczą ternować zwody strzelanie do celu.Ale każdy zadawałsobie jedno pytanie czy Oszołomostrach żyje jeśli tak jak smoki się oprą jego hipnozie. Szczerbek potrafi,ale czy smoki będą umiały.To pytanie dręczyło wszystkich wikingów,smoków a najbardziej Dreika. Dreik świetnie wywiązywał się z treningów.Przybiegła do Czkawki pewna dziewczyna o imieniu Sara. -Czkawka ja bym chciała pomuc,ale wiem,że nie mam smoka. -Mamy jedną Nocną Furie,ale czy on zechce być twoim smokiem.Dreik choć no tu. Podszedłem posłusznie do Czkawki.Zobaczyłem jakąś dziewczynę która od razu wpadła mi do gustu. Podszedłem do niej i zacząłem się do niej przytulać.Ona przytuliła się do mnie. -Ma na imię Sara jak chcesz może być twoim jeźdźcem. Wydałem przyjazny pomrók,że jestem zadowolony,że ona jest moim jeźdźcem.Czkawka przyniusł nam siodło. -Załóż to dla Ciebie i Dreika. Sara wzięła siodło i założyła mi.Trochę uwierało,ale było wygodne. -No dobra lecimy na zwiad Sara lecisz z nami dobra? -Dobra. Sara odpowiedziała i siadła na siodło.Smoki poderwały się do lotu my także.dy lecieliśmy nic nie zobaczyliśmy. Patrol ponaiwano co godzinę każdy penetrował swój obszar.I nikt nic nie zobaczył. Zapadła noc Ja tym razem wróciłem z Sarą do domu.Sara położyła się do łóżka. Zawołała mnie pod kołdre i przykryła mnie.Od razu zapadlismy w głęboki sen. ROZDZIAŁ 10 Był bardzo wczesny ranek Dreik i Sara obudzili się w jednym czasie. -No to co Dreik mały patrol wczesnym ranem? Odpowiedział jej miły pomruk.Szybko wstali Sara założyła Dreikowi siodło i polecieli nad morze. -No to co gdzie patrolujemy?Może koło dawnego smoczego sanktuarium Valki. Dreik wydobył z siebie bardzo zadawalający pomruk.Szybko skręcili w stronę sanktuarium.I dobiegły ich czyjeś krzyki. Dla Dreika bardzo znajome krzyki a to był oczywiście Drago. -Dalej ten smok musi być zdrowy nie mamy czasu! Sara wypatrzyła dogodne miejsce obserwacji.Pokazała je Dreikowi ruchem głowy Dreik od razu tam wylądował. -Berk musi być nasze musi! Drago coraz bardziej się darł na wszystkich. -O no prosze kogo to my mamy.Jakąś dziewuche i Dreika. Sare złapał i przewiesił przez ramię a Dreika chwycił za siodło i pociągną za sobą.Mimo iż Dreik się bronił nie mógł się uwolnić.Gdy szli do Drago zobaczylijego Oszołomostracha. O nie pomyślała Sara,ale zaraz myśli ją rozproszyły przez słowa tego co ją trzymał. -Panie Drago oto masz pewnego znajomego smoka i jego jeźdźca. -No proszę Dreik myślałem,że cię więcej nie zobaczę. Gdy Dreik to usłyszał chciał Draga zabić. -Dziewuche niech smok zabierze na Berk.Smok zostaje może się przydać. -Tak jest panie. Płaszczy się przed nim jak przed jakimś królem pomyślał dreik. -Żałosny jesteś odpowiedziała Sara do Tego co ją trzymał. -Zamilknij bo nie wrócisz żywa. Sara mimo wszystko zamilkła.Podleciał Ponocnik i chwycił ją w pazury i poleciał. -A smoka wsadź do klatki osobno.Jasne? -Jasne jak słońce. Dreik został zamknięty w klatce a Sara była już na Berk.Smok akurat rzucił ją przy Czkawce i reszcie. -Co się stało gdzie Dreik? Czkawka zaczą wypytywać. -Drago ma swoją siedzibe koło dawnego sanktuarium Valki. Wszystkich zaskoczyła ta widomość. -Trzeba go ratować. -Nie teraz teraz trzeba się przygotować do walki. -Ale -Żadnych,ale jasne. -Dobra już dobra. Zrezygnowana poszła siąść pod drzewo. NASTĘPNY ROZDZIAŁ JUTRO NAJPÓŹNIEJ POJÓTRZE. ROZDZIAŁ 11 Dreik siedział zamknięty w klatce jedyne co mu towarzyszyło to własny oddech i wrzaski Drago które Dreika wprowadzają w depresje.Muszę się z tąd wydostać powiedział sam do siebie.Najpierw trzeba jakoś zniszczyć drzwi od klatki nie wztrzynając hałasu i zamieszania.Ale jak to zrobić.Nagle usłyszał,że drzwi są zamykane na klucz.Już nie było słychać krzyków Drago,ale czy nie będzie słychać jak plazma niszczy drzwi klatki?No cóż trzeba spróbować.Dreik cofną się do samej ściany i strzelił najpotężniejszą kulą plazmy jaką udało mu się stworzyć.Ta natomiast wyważyła drzwi klatki.Drzwi nie otworzyły się dobry znak nic nie słyszeli.Dreik szybko wybiegł z klatki,ale jeden problem jak wydostać się z tego pomieszczenia drzwi odpadają.Może jest jakieś okno albo boczne wyjście trzeba poszukać.Dreik ruszył w lewo bo korytarz tylko tam biegł.Jak narazie brak jakich kolwiek okien czy drzwi.Zaraz dalej jest jakieś światło może okno.Dreik szybko tam podleciał. -Tak to okno,więc jest jakieś wyjście jeszcze z tej pułapki.No to tylko rozbić szybę i wylecieć z tego miejsca. Dreik szybko pluną plazmą okno wręcz wypadło niż się pobiło.Dreik szybko wzbił się w powietrze i poleciał.Niestety nie miał gdzie się schować.Przed nim było dawne sanktuarium,więc można i tam się schować pomyślał.I szybko poleciał do sanktuarium.Trochę się gubił w tunelach,ale w końcu doszedł do głównego miejsca gdzie jest sanktuarium. Było pięknie,ale wogóle nie było smoków.Trochę tu nudno stwierdził Dreik.Ale nagle usłyszał czyjeś wołanie. -Kto tu jest. -Ja a ty kim jesteś? -Ja jestem smokiem aty? -Ja też smokiema gatunek twój? -Śnieżna Furia a twój gatunek? -Ja Nocna Furia pokaż się -Dobra już lecę. Nagle przed nim wylądowała piękna smoczyca o łuskach w kolorze najczystrzego śniegu.Dreik stał i się gapił jak idiota. -Jak masz na imię?Ja nazywam się Saria. -Ja nazywam się Dreik -Ładne imię -Twoje też -Dzięki widzę,że wiedziałeś że tu jest było sanktuarium. -Tak wiedizałem -A twój jeździec gdzie jest? -Drago odesłał ją do domu a mnie zamkną w klatce,ale udało mi się uciec. Saria słuchała z zaciekawieniem nie przerywająć mu wogóle. -A gdzie to jest ten wasz dom?Bo może ja tam bym zamieszkała jak smok bez jeźdźca może tam mieszkać. -To wyspa Berk i możesz tam zamieszkać na początku też nie miałem jeźdźca. -To polecimy tam tylko trzeba znaleźć inną droge,żeby nie spotkać się z Drago. -To prawda. NASTĘPNY ROZDZIAŁ JUTRO ALBO POJUTRZE MOŻE TO TROCHĘ SIĘ PRZEDUŻYĆ. ROZDZIAŁ12 -Znasz te Sanktuarium? Zapytała Saria z zaciekawieniem.Ja,żeby nie przedużać ciszy odpowiedziałem,że trochę. -To może Cię oprowadzić? Zaoferowała Saria z nadzieją,że z kimś pogada. -Jasne. Odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem.Saria szybko wzbiła się w powietrze i poleciała przed siebie ja poleciałem za nią. -Tu zawsze przesiadywał sobie Oszołomostrach Alpha wszystkich smoków.Niestety umarł. -Chwikeczkę umarł dlaczego przez Oszołomostracha Drago? -Zgadłeś przez to wsrętne smoczysko które dalej żyje. -Właśnie go widziałem.Koszmarne smoczysko. Saria popatrzyła na mnie jakby coś sobie przypomniało. -To ty kiedyś byłeś w armii Drago? -Niestety to nie jest co uwielbiam wspominać. -Wierzę. Odpowiedziała Saria ze smutkiem.Wylądował zaraz obok niej. Saria coś posmutniała. -Dlaczego zrobiłaś się smutna? CO ODPOWIEDZIAŁA sARIA DOWIECIE SIĘ JUTRO LUB POJUTRZE ROZDZIAŁ 13 -Posmutniałam bo sama kiedyś byłam w armii Drago. -I co z tego możesz wszystko zacząć od nowa. Saria zaczęła rozmyślać nagle się odeswała. -A mogę naprawdę zamieszkać na Berk? -Tak możesz naprawdę. -No to co lecimy na Berk? Odpowiedziała Saria z radością w głosie.Szybko wzbiliśmy się w powietrze i wylecielimy z sanktuarium inną jaskinią. Przelecieli jak najwyżej mogli nad bazą Drago.Naszczęście ich nie zobaczył. Całą droge Dreik i Saria rozmawiali.Ich rozmowe i śmiechy zaguszył przeraźliwy ryk. Szybko się odwrócili i zobaczyli wielkiego Krzykozgona który leciał prosto na nich. -Trzeba go zgubić! -Wiem Saria ty leć w lewo a ja polece w prawo dobrze? -Dobrze. Każde poleciało w swoją stronę Krzykuś uwziął się na Dreika. Dreik robił coraz to bardziej ostre zakręty.Zobaczył,że Saria jest na Berk.To go ucieszyło,ale smok go zranił w bok i Dreik wylądował na swojej dawnej wyspie. Super zaraz znowu będzie bójka.No zóż raz się żyje.Dreik poszedł w stronęgdzie stado zawsze się znajdowało. Nagle zobaczył Lunar i tego kolesia co go zaatakował.Lunar ciągle się przy nim śmiała.Dreik poczuł,że nie powinien uciekać z wyspy bo to on jest następnym alphą. Nagle usłyszał to co powiedziała Lunar to go rozwścieczyło. -Ty jesteś owiele lepszy od Dreika ładniejszy lepiej zbudowany i odważniejszy.I muszę powiedzieć,że Cię kocham. To już za dużo pomyślał Dreik sobie.Wyprostował się i wszedł na tereny sowjego stada.Wszyscy patrzyli na niego ze zdziwieniem,że wrócił. -No proszę pan tchórz wrócił. Te słowa Marka go rozwścieczyły (to imię tego kolesia co go zaatakował) Dreik nie wytrzymał i go zaatakował.Mark nie miał szans.Od razu został powalony.Patrzył ze strachem w oczach na Dreika. -Błagam nie zabijaj mnie. -Nie mam zamiaru Cię zabijać chce widzieć jaki jesteś słaby. Puścił Marka,a on patrzył na Dreika ze strachem.Dreik tylko się uśmiechną.Nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na Lunar. ROZDZIAŁ 14 Teraz Dreik zwrócił się do Lunar. -Nie wiedziałem,że jesteś taka fałszywa wiesz? -Wybacz Dreik nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. -To nie ma znaczenia. Gdy Dreik skończył mówić do Lunar popatrzył na swój dom i zobaczł w nim rodziców. Gdy oni zobaczyli syna szybko podlecieli do niego. -Synu a ty gdzie sie podziewałeś? -Na Berk mamo na Berk. -To jest siodło?Masz jeźdźca? -Tak mam. Na te słowa ojciec i matka się uśmiechli. -Jak checie możemy przenieść się na Berk. -Jest taka możliwość,żeby całe stado przeniosło się na Berk? -Tak jest taka szansa,więc co? -Dobrze,ale najpierw tzreba się zająć twoją raną. Po tych słował ojciec Dreika poleciał po medyka.Gdy medyk się zjawił szybko zają się raną. Która po klku godzinach prawie znikła.W tej chwili wszystkie Noce Furie wzbiły się w powietrze i poleciały na Berk. Gdy smoki zaczęły lądować w lesie byli tam wsyscy z wioski.W tym Sari jeździec Dreika. Gdy smoki wylądowały przed nimi wszyscy byli zdziwieni.Sarai nie zważała na Nocne Furie w koło i podbiegła do Dreika i go przytuliła. -No proszę całe stado Nocnych Furi. Wszystkie smoki były zadowolone,że znalazły się na Berk i pokłonili się do alph i Dreika. -No proszę Dreik to przyszły alpha tego stada. NASTĘPNY ROZDZIAŁ BĘDZIE JAK WENA PRZYJDZIE. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania